Gromhold
Grómhold is a city belonging to a faction of Kobalosian individuals that follow Kobalos whom they believe is the son of the god Bandos. The City was founded by the High Shaman "Gork" during the Sixth Age. The location of Grómhold is located south of Seers, there hunting grounds being the near by forest, and the city itself is the Rangers Guild. *There is a Requirement of level 40 Ranged to enter Grómhold. (can be boosted) (Under Construction.) History A city origonally founded by Gork and Kobalos, but now is run by Hawkoz the Prophet. (Under Construction.) Hierachy Grómhold's hierarchy begins with humans, they are the lowest in Grómhold's hierarchy. This is because they are the latest addition to Bandos' armies, and are not trusted by the other denizens of Grómhold as much as the orks, goblins, or ogres. Above the humans are the goblins. The goblins have higher place in the hierarchy than humans due to them following Bandos with absolute devotion. Above the goblins are the ogres. These huge creatures follow the Big High War God with the same amount (or more) devotion as the goblins, but are viewed higher due to their immense strength. Above the ogres at the top of the hierarchy are the orks. The orks have been the backbone of the Bandos' armies for a very long time and are viewed as the highest in society. When Kobalos isn't present, the leadership of the city is split 3 ways in an oligarchy. Whom he still listens to pointers and guidance by even when he is. The leadership is split like this. Gork: Gork the Orc is the high shamen of the city, leader of the religious church and the judicial branch within the city. He keeps track of religious acts and helps keep the faith lively. He is also the strongest magic user in the city, seconded only to Kobalos. (Died, and replaced by Hawkoz) Zoyflax: Zoyflax the Hobgoblin is the 5 star general and commander of the entirety of the armed forces. She surveys the malita, navy, army, every form of soldiers troop the city save a select few that will be mentioned below. She helps with battle plans and helps supervise the well being of the city. She is also the strongest physical fighter within the city seconded only to Kobalos and Hawkoz. (Previously Keebox.) Zautso: Zautso the goblin is the "half brother" of the famed Kobalos. He runs the treasury and trade within the city. As well as helping with the job force and making sure everyone has what they need. He is not to notably powerful in terms of combat, however it is fabled he cannot die and continues to come back from the dead, as if he was a weight. Hawkoz: Hawkoz is a human, and he is in charge of the law enforcement within the city, as well as the secret service and special ops group. He can be compared to the head of the FBI irl. He is Kobalos' personal pupil and was thought everything he knows by Kobalos, and is the most powerful all around fighter besides the other leaders. He has now also been called as the Prophet of Kobalos and leader of the church and faith, he oversees the church and the judicial branch within the city. He keeps track of religious acts and helps keep the faith lively. Kobalos: Kobalos is the all around top dog, and has the soul authority to overrule any action made within the city, although he very rarely does this. His specific role is the political diplomat of the city, and signs papers a lot of the time. However he can take on the role of any of the other three, he is often to busy doing other things. The majority of the city view him as their deity. Although recently he has disappeared and has called upon Hawkoz as a Prophet to fill in his role as well as taking on several others. When confronted with a city wide issue, all leaders are called together to talk it out, but it is Kobalos who has the final say. Currency Grómhold's currency is not the same as currency elsewhere. In Grómhold, teeth are used as currency. As with the hierarchy, a certain creature's teeth have higher value than the teeth of others. An ork could have no teeth, but be one of the richest in the society due to the amount of teeth he has in his possession. Troll Tooth:10 Ork Teeth Ork Tooth:10 Ogre Teeth Ogre Tooth:10 Goblin Teeth Goblin Tooth:10 Human Teeth Human Tooth: Base Unit 'All Grómhold teeth are marked with a special paint to prevent forgery. Gallery (Everything else is also Under Construction) Category:POC Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Faction Category:In-Character History Category:Historical Category:Kobalosian